Boring Was Yesterday
by Hexagonistic
Summary: Maybe it was boring before, but now it sure isn't. Ever since Adachi Hana stepped up to bat, the student council has been more off its rocker than any other year. And it's absolutely her fault. TheBoys/Adachi


{&}

_Boring Was Yesterday_

_**h**ex

Maybe it was boring before, but now it sure isn't. Ever since Adachi Hana stepped up to bat, the student council has been more off its rocker than any other year. And it's absolutely her fault. Everyboy/Adachi

_double-dare you to_: try to figure out the POV! xD

{&}

"Why would I like Adachi Hana?" Kagawa asks, decked out entirely in a pink and fluffy (and dareyouthink, _adorable_) chicken costume, "She's the one who thought that for Easter Day, I should dress up like _this_," he looks entirely serious as he pulls out white (even more fluffy and childish and adorable) rabbit ears from behind his back.

"Oh," he suddenly exclaims in a complete and utter monotone, "Is this a test to see if I can be admitted into the Student Council? Well then-" and he promptly whips out the handy-dandy cheat sheet that you did not know existed, "I really admire and appreciate all that Adachi Hana has done for our school. From the magnificent Cultural Faire to the everyday plays, her... I can't read this word."

"It's enthusiasm... or vigor..." You're not too good with Kanji yourself and - is that _Chiba_'s handwriting on the notecard?

"Yes, right, and her enthusiasm and vigor help to keep the school lively and wonderful." And then he puts the cheatsheet-come-notecard back into one of the recesses of the chicken costume, looking _entirely at ease_. "Well?" he asks, looking as earnest possible with a face that exercised maybe thirteen muscles (tops!) a day, "Do I pass the test?"

"We'll see..." You say, mainly because you're at a loss for words. Izumi has the _weirdest_ choice of underlings, you think to yourself.

{&}

"_Huh_?" Akira Kitami grunts out, in the middle of making up even _more_ missed work from school. His feet are messily perched on the sides of the desk, and his disheveled hair looks even more mussed up than ever. The bloody tracks from his feet on the floor are more than sufficient explanation, however.

"I-I-I..." he stutters, face reddening, and very likely overheating, "I have a card for these sort of situations!" And then he pulls out fifteen-come-fifty of those identical index cards - just like the one Kagawa showed you two seconds prior. "Ah! Here's the one!" he declares, shuffling the others into his mess of an 'organized' backpack, "I really admire and appreciate all that Adachi Hana has done for our-"

"No need," You raise a hand to quell the incoming torrent of Chiba-isms, "I've already heard that card before, so you can save your breath."

"Oh, really?" And that look in his eyes just screams 'a challenge' and you warily note how his hand is inching towards his bag. And then he simply _fwips_ out another notecard, that looks identical, and begins reading off that one with practiced ease, "Adachi Hana is the pillar of strength behind the whole Student Council, no, the whole school because she is always-"

"Enough already!" You very nearly cry out, because this is getting slightly ridiculous, "Leave it to Chiba to be unnecessarily helpful!" You grumble, before stalking out of the room. And speaking of Chiba...

{&}

"I do not!" He denies, with just as much vigor as a prison convict, you note (and you would know). "I mean, I like Adachi-san... but not more than anyone else. But everyone likes her! So it's good!" And he's a little jumpy, of course, but it's certainly not because you're glaring at him (he definitely started it, you'll argue) or happening to be standing on his toes.

"W-well, not anymore at least," he remedies. Good enough, you acknowledge, and lower the intensity of your glare.

You stay on his toes though, just for good measure.

"Th-The thing is, that last year, I had gotten pretty... well... cooped up with myself," he begins, looking around for an easy escape - but there is none, "And then Shinagawa and her burst into my house, and came almost everyday for a week. I don't know why they came, but apparently, it was to try and get me back into school, and I was really surprised that people actually noticed me enough to do that."

"And then, even when I was really stubborn, and my own parents had given up, and Shinagawa had given up," he sighs, "It was really Adachi-san that just never gave up." He flushes a little, embarrassed by this open admitting of weakness, no doubt, "And after that, I began to enjoy going to school again - I began to like getting good grades and meeting new people and doing new things. And it was all because of Adachi-san."

"Very good answer, Chiba," you confirm, nodding you head and stepping off his toes. There is a visible sigh of relief.

"By the way," you remark casually, right as you're about to exit the room, "You wouldn't happen to know about a set of notecards, all of which feature reasons for liking Hana-san, now would you?"

"Th-That...!" He starts, his face paling, his hands flying, and his mouth downright babbling, "I made those to be distributed during the student council election, in case Izumi-san happened to be really charismatic or something, I needed Adachi-san to win out, you see? And then when the election was over, there was no use for them, and I just gave them out and some people wanted them and-"

You close the door and roll your eyes, even while he's still motoring away, mainly because it's _Chiba_ and he talks a lot, but it's no comparison (at all, really) to...

{&}

"Why do you _I_ like Adachi Hana?" Gaku Izumi repeats, blushing and bewildered and you would roll your eyes (but this is really only the _fifth_ guy that practically confessed to liking her), but he's busy blathering off at top speed as per usual, and you're straining to catch the words, mainly because this is Izumi Gaku, the student who writes five pages when the teacher says three.

"Well, you see," he starts, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie - awkwardly, "There are many different types of love, and the 'love' that I feel for our Student Council President is no different than the love that you feel for her, as a comrade, as a brother-in-arms, correct? And that sort of love is true to itself, and does not need to have any sort of compensation, and because of that, it is _pure_."

"Wait, wait, wait," you hold up your hands, asking him to back up, "You're saying that the love you have for Hana-san is pure because it's never going to be returned?"

"No," Izumi replies, even though he just as much said so a couple seconds before, "What I _meant_ to say was that if you have a strong... affection for a certain teammate, a certain co-worker, and you know that such affections will not only be ignored, but also scoffed at, then the very will of your spirit is tested in the continued devotion to such a person, even if you know that your efforts will never be acknowledged."

"I'm certain that Hana-san knows and appreciates all you've done for the Student Council," you say with a smile.

"Wha- no - thatis -" For once, the Vice-President (the self-proclaimed 'real and true and _only_' vice-president) of the Mon Shiro Student Council is at a loss for words. His face is a bit red, and he stutters and stumbles out a few more words, before shoving you out the door and most likely proceeding to hyerventilate. You laugh a bit, and then go off to find the final person (_victim_); you've always been taught to save the best for last, after all.

{&}

"Wh-what?" Shinagawa looks thoroughly ruffled, and is that a _blush_ creeping up his face? You refuse to believe it, because this is Shinagawa, and he's _just friends_ with Adachi Hana (even if your mind repeatedly denounces the notion of 'just friends' between any two members of the opposite gender) and - and, he just can't.

"Why do I like that idiot?" He scratches his head, and then rolls his eyes.

"Without even thinking, I can name the million and one troublesome things she's dragged me into: two school festivals, an entire frikkin' sports fest, the student council, three vacation trips, _garbage duty_," he wrinkles his nose and his fingers twitch to strangle something, and your heart soars, "Hell, she's even dragged me to do _matchmaking_ - twice! - and for idiots themselves! Man... that was pretty lame." And then he shrugs, and cracks a smile, and you feel your heart plummet.

"But it's not like I mind, you know?" He looks out of the classroom window and you wonder if he's seeing her and you realize he's sitting in _her_ seat, "Because before, I didn't really have anything to do. My grades sucked, and while my life was okay..." he sighed, "There was nothing really for me to do - for me to be. And I didn't like that."

And then he smiles - at you (and you know he sees _her_ in you) - and continues with, "But you should know best of all, right?"

Your eyes widen, because this is _Shinagawa_ and he is supposed to be mad and rapid and never-so-vapid, and he's not supposed to smile so churlishly, or sigh in such a reminiscing manner. Because it is Adachi Hana (the one that you love as well) who existed, and let you meet Shinagawa in the first place, and isn't this terribly ungrateful of you?

And what he said is true, and it applies to you - to him - to everyone and every life she happens to wiggle her way in, and simply, _change_.

"Adachi makes it so that boring was yesterday."

{&}


End file.
